1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mounting brackets for mounting processor attachments to excavators.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,625, conventional excavators typically include (a) a curved boom that pivots relative to the tracked or wheeled base machine and (b) a stick (or working arm) that pivotally connects to the boom. A processor attachment (e.g., a bucket, a grapple, material processing shears, etc.) operatively connects to the end of the stick.
Larger excavators (e.g., 40 ton excavators) can typically accommodate relatively heavy stick-mounted processor attachments (e.g., material processing shears) via a stick-mounted mounting bracket. However, such attachments might be too heavy for stick-mounted attachment to smaller excavators (e.g., 20 ton excavators). Accordingly, in some instances, heavy processor attachments mount to smaller excavators in place of the stick via a boom-mounted mounting bracket.
In addition, in some instances, if an operator desires to interchangeably use a processor attachment in boom-mounted and stick-mounted applications, the operator will obtain two mounting brackets, one for stick-mounting and one for boom-mounting.